The present invention relates to a semiconductor device for converting an AC output of an AC generator to a DC output. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device which will be suitable for preventing defects of characteristics of a semiconductor chip which defects are induced when the semiconductor chip is pushed and fixed to a heat spreader (heat radiation plate).
In semiconductor devices according to the prior art for converting the AC output of AC generators to the DC output, the semiconductor chip is fixed, for example, to a flat portion of a bottom plate of a dent support electrode body, and the dent support electrode body is in turn pushed into a metal heat spreader having electrical conductivity and heat transferability, as described in JP-A-55-19828.